


A DT solution

by heloflor02



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Butterbones AU, F/M, Soriel amalgamate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heloflor02/pseuds/heloflor02
Summary: Sans decide to try something new to stop the human from killing people.





	A DT solution

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you already heard of the ButterBones AU ? It's an AU imagined on the Soriel discord. I wasn't here when they talked about it but I still wanted to write something about it so here it is ! Don't expect much from it though, I feel like I wrote crap. I also got a bit inspired by AfterTale from Crayon Queen/Love for piggies with Sans' idea.
> 
> Even if I won't describe much, I don't think it's adapted for younger people.

Sans walked to the big door in the forest, lost in his thoughts. It was the eighth time now that the human came back in time, surely to try new possibilities. Sans didn't mind having a kid walking around and changing things. After all, if it wasn't them, it would be the bud; and Sans already gave up on a better future anyways. However, during their runs, the kid killed his brother everytime, along with the lady at the door. They also killed more and more monsters each time. This behavior was making him furious, leading him to try to find a way to stop them before they could go too far.

 

And so here he was, a very dangerous plan in mind. As he sit, his back against the door, he started to wonder how to say Goodbye to the lady. Sooner that day, he already spend five minutes hugging his brother and telling him to not look for him if he ever disappear. Of course, his brother asked him what was wrong with him; and Sans just shrugged of and teleported away, hoping that Undyne would be there for Papyrus if he disappeared. He didn't want to cause pain to his brother, the same way he didn't want to worry the lady if he stop coming. He didn't know how or why but the human managed to reset to one day earlier than their others runs, making it being the day before they're supposed to fall. If it was an exception, it means that the others would remember his goodbyes. He couldn't mess that up.

 

After some time, he heard the sound of footsteps. He wanted for it to stop and knocked.

 

“Who is there ?”, the lady asked, sounding joyful to hear him. God he loved that voice ! This made him a bit hesitant about his plan; but he knew that he didn't have the choice.

 

“Dishes.”

 

“Dishes who ?”, he could hear her trying to restrain her laugh, surely expecting him to say the very first joke he told her.

 

“Dishes not really a good time for jokes. I gotta tell you something.”, he had a more serious tone than what he expected.

 

“What is it ?”, there were concern in her voice.

 

“I...I wanted to warn ya.”

 

“About what ?”

 

“Well...”, he took a deep breath. “I'm gonna have ta do something; something pretty dangerous; and I'm not sure if I would be able to come back here again.”, as he said that, he felt some pain in his soul, almost as strong as the one he had when he was with his brother earlier.

 

“...What ?”, he couldn't tell if she was worried for him of for herself. The thought of her being all alone again made him feel guilty. “What do you intend to do ? Is there at least someone to help you ?” _Yep, she's definitely worried for me. Dammit. I don't deserve her compassion._

 

“Ya don't need to worry for me lady.”

 

“Of course I do ! You are telling me that you could die !”

 

“I won't.” _It'll be worse than that._ Resigned to tell her more and afraid to have her change his mind, he sighed. “Look, I know it sounds bad but I have no other choice.”, he stood up. “Gotta go. Goodbye lady. If I stop coming, don't go looking for me.”, he started to feel his soul hurting more. “I'm gonna miss ya.”

 

“ **Wait.** ”, he stopped at that, looking at the door in surprise. She never used that tone before. He heard her sigh before adding “Tell me what you intend to do.”

 

He stayed silent for a minute, wondering how worth it would be to tell someone his plan.

 

“Please. I need to know if you will really be fine.”, her tone sounded suddenly pleading, making Sans even more guilty to put someone like her in such a situation.

 

“I...Let's just say that I'm gonna go to a lab...the true lab. I need to fight determination with determination.”

 

“You...what ?”

 

“Never heard of the DT experiments, huh ? I can understand, it's some pretty bad stuff; got some monsters mixed together. But it's the only solution I have.”

 

“I am not sure I understand but if it makes your life in danger, I know you can try to find a better way.”

 

Sans started to feel uncomfortable. He REALLY wanted to avoid having her think too much of his sanity. The only thing that could be worse for him would be if she talked about his brother; and he knew she was capable of doing so.

 

“Listen, I really gotta go know but I swear I won't die. Goodbye.”, at that, he teleported.

 

 

 

 

He appeared in front of Alphys' lab, hoping that she would be out. He knew that he could just teleport in the True Lab but didn't know where the amalgamates where and clearly wanted to avoid ending up in one of them. The door opened without to much noise. When he peeked inside, he saw Alphys looking at some random girly anime she liked so much. He quietly started to make his way to the “bathroom” door, knowing how noisy his teleportation was. However, the entrance closed with a loud “bang”, making Alphys jump out. She turned and looked at him with a surprised look.

 

“S-sans ? What are y-you doing t-there ?”

 

“Sup Al.”, he had his normal smile on. “Sorry for the noise, I'm just passing by, looking for some stuff I forgot.”, at that, he started to walk again.

 

“Sans, we stopped w-working together f-for more than a y-year now. I you h-had forgotten stuff, I w-would have give it b-back to you.”, she looked annoyed, clearly not buying what he was saying.

 

“Ya never know what kind of stuff I coulda've forgotten here.”, he was in front of the door now. As he was about to open it, Alphys stood in his way, looking angry but also scared.

 

“W-where are you g-going ?”

 

“Al please, let me pass, it's important.”, he let his smile fall.

 

“But w-why-”, before she could end her sentence, a sound came from her cams. She hurried to it.

 

“What's that for ?”, Sans asked as he opened the door.

 

“I-it's from the cam in front of the R-ruins. It m-means that there is s-something abnormal.”

 

“huh.” _Maybe the kid decided to fall sooner. That would explain things._

 

 

 

 

When Sans stepped down from the elevator, he was meet by an Endogeny barking for food.

 

“Sorry buddy, any bones are eatable on me.”

 

Endogeny barked again before leaving him alone. Sans would be lying if he said that he wasn't feeling uncomfortable down here. This place only brought back bad memories of hard experiments and of...he didn't want to think of this accident again.

 

In the lab, Sans took his time to move from room to room, looking at everything and trying to avoid the “residents” of the place. It wasn't that he was afraid of them. After all, he spent some time with Al to help her with this mess. The thing was that he knew they were suffering and, if his plan didn't work out, he would end up like them, a melting mess probably locked up down here forever, unable to be save by the kid's resets.

 

After some time, he finally found what he was looking for : a room with fridges containing syringes full of human determination. He felt a shiver down his spine at the view of it. If he injected himself with determination, he could surpass the kid's DT and make sure that they stop their murders. But if he took too much of it...He shook his head, taking one and starting to look at notes explaining how much he could take before melting. While he was searching, he started to wonder why Alphys hasn't come yet to kick him out there.

 

As he founded all the right notes and made sure that the amount of DT minimum was the same at each notes, he heard some noise coming from above and heard Alphys arguing with someone else. He felt that he knew that other voice but was way too much afraid of messing up with DT to care. After reading everything one last time, he sighed, took the syringe again and got ready to inject the content in his arm.  _ Come on; everything's gonna be fine; I won't mess up. _

 

He closed his eyesockets, started to breath to relax, and opened them again. The noise from above started to get louder and closer but he tried to ignore it. Carefully and slowly, he started to inject the DT in him. Suddenly, he realized that the noise was from someone coming where he was. Surprised, he turned and saw a monster looking a lot like the King. However, he stopped paying attention at the syringe and, when he realized it, it was too late. He let it fall on the ground and looked at it in horror. He started to panic, murmuring “oh god, no no no no no...”. The other monster looked at it, surprised and unsure of what to say. After some time, and seeing that he wasn't calming down, she put a paw on his shoulder.

 

“I do not know why you are so afraid but please, you need to calm down.”, she gently said.

 

“Calm down ? You want me to calm down ?! Don't you have any idea of what this stuff do ?!”, Sans couldn't bring himself to think and let his panic talk, already feeling the DT changing him. The other monster suddenly hugged him.

 

“I indeed do not know and I am sorry that I disturbed you while you were using it. But please, being like that will never help you.”

 

At that moment, he recognized the voice of the monster and returned the hug. Despite his fear, he brought himself to talk.

 

“It's not your fault, I shouldn't have told you 'bout my plan.”

 

He broke the hug when he started to feel himself melting.

 

“What is happening to you ?!”, the lady looked horrified.

 

“I'm...This is why I didn't want you to see me.”, he felt another rush of panic in him.

 

“Is there any ways to help you ? Can this doctor not do something ?”, she started to look around, hoping to see Alphys.

 

An amalgamate suddenly came and the lady stared at them.

 

“Is that...what happened here ?”

 

“DT experiments that went wrong.”, he looked at the amalgamate in horror, knowing that he will be one of them now.

 

“DT ? You mean...”, she looked at the syringe before turning to face him, scared. “Will you turn into a creature like them ?”

 

Sans didn't respond, looking at the ground as he melted more and more.

 

“This cannot be...”, she murmured, tears starting to form. She hugged him as if it could stop him from melting. Suddenly, he say her body melting with him. He tried to pull away but she didn't let go.

 

“What are you doing ?! You're melting here !”, at that, she just hold it tighter, remaining silent as their bodies started to form one melting mess.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alphys was taking the elevator, feeling more guilty than ever before. _How could I have left Sans coming in because of some dumb camera ? How could I have left ANOTHER monster coming down here ?_ _Why didn't I get rid of the DT after the first incident ?_ When the door opened, she hurried to the room where the DT was. When she was close enough to see the room, she froze in horror. In front of her was her old best friend, his body locked with the other monster's one. The new amalgamate stopped moving when they saw her.

 

“O-oh my gosh...S-sans, what have you d-done ?”

 

“..human...danger...”, despite their situation, they still sounded serious and full aware of what was going around them.

 

“A...a human ?”, despite her asking about their words, she couldn't bring herself to think of anything else than how she could have let this happen.

 

“...tomorrow...danger...Papyrus...”

 

“I...”, Alphys was in a complete loss of words. She didn't know who this monster with Sans was. She didn't know what she was supposed to say to Papyrus and Undyne. She didn't know if she could let them go out. And she didn't know anything about a dangerous human. “I...I'm sorry...”

 


End file.
